Decode Entertainment (Canada)
1st Logo (1997-2001?) Nicknames: "Unknown Decode" Logo: On a white background, we see the words "DECODE Entertainment Inc." in blue. DECODE is in a typewriter font and the Entertainment font is a font similar to Comic Sans. The DECODE text's light swirls and the Entertainment is shooting out light rays. FX/SFX: The “DECODE” text’s light swirls, the “Entertainment” shooting out light rays. CGI animation. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show or silence. Availability: Very rare. It was last seen on the first 13 episodes of Rainbow Fish on HBO Family as well as the first season of Freaky Stories. Also appeared on Watership Down and Weird-Oh's. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2008) Nicknames: "TV Static" "The First Debut of The Robot Head" "Cute Robot Head" "Symbols from Hell" Logo: On a blue screen filled with TV static, a bunch of weird symbols form the large word "DECODE". Then, on the lower left corner on the screen, a robot head with a creepy stare appears and blinks. Symbols: Here are just a few symbols that you could find: * A crudely drawn "1" * A 6 * A T * A 3 * An italic "E" * A flower * A V sign Variants: * On some shows, like The Save-Ums and the first season of Franny's Feet, it has the show's copyright info. * On Bromwell High, the logo is slightly longer. FX/SFX: The "symbols" writing, the robot head appearing and blinking. Music/Sounds: A TV static sound. Music/Sounds Variants: * On most of their shows, the closing theme of the show plays over it. * On Chop Socky Chooks, it is silent. * On Angela Anaconda, we hear the title character laughing manically. Availability: Uncommon, as their output isn't reran on TV that often (at least in the U.S). It was seen on Franny's Feet on Sprout and V-me. Also seen on Angela Anaconda, The Naughty Naughty Pets, Naturally Sadie, Dudson, Oliver's Adventures, Our Hero, The Save-Ums, Chop Socky Chooks, and Radio Free Roscoe, just to name a few. It was also seen on What About Mimi?, King, and Bromwell High. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant. * Original Version: Low. With the static sound, animation, symbol designs, and the robot's stare, this could be unnerving, especially when viewed from the perspective of a small child. However, some people are not scared of this logo and think the robot is cute. However, it may raise on Oliver’s Adventures due to this preceding the Collideascope Digital Productions logo. * With the show's end theme/Silent Version: None. * Angela Anaconda Variant: Low. Angela's laughter can startle or annoy some viewers. None to low for those who are used to it. It's a favorite of those who aren't scared of it, especially in Canada. 3rd Logo (2007-2011) Nicknames: "Cute Robot Head II" Logo: We see the robot head from before bouncing on text. The text says "Decode Entertainment Inc.". The robot gets catapulted on the t and the text is revealed with the DHX Media byline, with the robot head next to it. FX/SFX: Animation better than before. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the TV show. Music/Sounds Variant: Like the last logo, on Angela Anaconda, we still hear the title character laughing manically. On Plum Landing, Plum is heard saying, "That's all, folks!". Variants: * A long version is where the robot head is walking on the text instead of bouncing. Once the head gets to an "I", he gets his antenna stuck in the dot and it sends him flying, with the animation continuing as normal. * Another version starts at where the robot head is flying. Availablity: Uncommon. Appears on Super Why! on PBS Kids, Bo on the Go! and Animal Mechanicals when it last aired on The Hub. Can also be seen on Poppetstown, Urban Vermin, How to Be Indie, and Dirtgirlworld, just to name a few. The long version is extremely rare, only found on Pirates: Adventures in Art. On some newer prints of Angela Anaconda, this logo replaces the last logo. Scare Factor: None. Category:Canada Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Logos